


Lost Piece

by acherryshrimp



Series: Short Bokuaka Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Study Sessions, a bit of explicit romantic moments, ah yes im back, just a oneshot, kinda cute, longest one yet, oversized hoodies, that rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherryshrimp/pseuds/acherryshrimp
Summary: Somehow a study session turns into something more...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Short Bokuaka Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Lost Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me the shrimp~
> 
> This is my longest story yet! I don't think that I'll continue this one mainly because I think it would be better as a oneshot. I'm trying to get back into writing, so hopefully you'll see the improvement as the production of these stories progresses -v-. Right now I'm focusing on not rushing anything and making the interactions seem genuine and naturally occurring-- if you have any feedback for me, please leave it in the comments! Reading them always makes me smile =w=
> 
> Enjoy~

Exhaustion gripped Bokuto’s eyelids heavily as he slumped over his disorganized desk, occupied with all of his notes and thick textbooks. Sunshine was barely leaking through his shuttered windows, making way for the moonlight. His earbuds continued to play music, and hands moved to turn up the volume a bit. He picked up the still-warm mug filled with coffee and sipped tiredly, thinking about the progress he had made studying compared to the actual time he had spent doing it.

_I don’t think I’ll ever get any subject at this point-- I might as well give up…_ he thinks, positioning his head in the crook of his muscled forearms. 

_How come I’m so unmotivated today? I’ve only been here for a couple hours and my brain doesn’t want to work. In fact, I think I’m progressively losing brain cells._

Sighing deeply, he drags himself over to his bed, landing face down onto the yellow owl print blanket ( _AN: I couldn’t help but reference the blanket-- don’t kill me please_ ). He groans, turning over and running his hand through his fluffy, non-styled hair. He planned to study for so much longer, but the only thing that kept him motivated was volleyball. Every other subject was just _too_ boring for him to pay attention. Yes, when tests or finals came around, he studied his ass off-- he wasn’t _that_ bad of a student. He would often pull multiple all-nighters because he knew if he failed his grades would suck. All of his teammates would see dark bags under his eyes and worry for him, but he would exhibit as much energy as when he would get a full 8 hour sleep, so it wasn’t as concerning.

Akaashi was the one who worried for him the most, though it was sort of ironic because he did the same thing. They were just observant of each other-- their odd relationship seemed to stretch outside the court as well. Bokuto noticed the exhaustion from his setter sometimes, and yet his tosses were still the best out of anyone he has ever played with. Every set was so well tailored for _him_ , and the fact that Akaashi had almost no weakness was inspiring-- albeit Bokuto was the older one. Some part of him felt proud that Akaashi’s tosses were usually for Bokuto, though he couldn’t exactly pinpoint the cause of the slight fluttering of his heart.

He knew that he loved Akaashi, but he decided to blame it on the coffee for now.

Bokuto let his tongue poke out of his mouth while staring at his slowly rotating fan, attempting to distract himself by thinking about all of the things Akaashi was better at. For one, he was _way_ more responsible than Bokuto-- it wouldn’t be a surprise if Koutaro forgot to turn in an assignment because he had forgotten all about it. He laughed quietly to himself, thinking about how it should really be the other way around. Akaashi wasn’t just talented in an educational sense-- he was consistent in his skills in all aspects. He didn’t have little breakdowns like Koutaro did-- he almost _always_ kept his cool, no matter the circumstances. He recalls a specific time, and bathes in the sensations of the memory.

_Everyone was staring at him. Fukurodani High had just experienced a recent loss, and Bokuto was moping as always. Eventually, they moved on, occasionally glancing back at him, but Koutaro didn’t notice. He had his head turned to the side, body curled up in a little ball under a school desk. Eventually, a water break came, and somehow his heart seemed to have made up its mind on how it would right itself._

_“... Akaashi.” Bokuto called from under the desk._

_“Yes, Bokuto-san?” the setter asked calmly._

_“Practice spikes with me for just a lil’ bit?”_

_“...” Akaashi paused, staring at him, and Bokuto looked back at him expectantly. “Sure.”_

_Bokuto began to smile, getting out from under the desk. Akaashi had a small smile tugging at his lips, but he was never really a big smiler in the first place anyway. Sweat dripped from his face down to his neck, and Bokuto stared at him a bit before running towards the court, ready to start playing._

Bokuto grinned widely, closing his eyes and listening to the song that was playing in his earbuds. 

_Sou… sagashitetanda sore ga nani kamo shiranaide_

_(Yeah… I was looking for it, don’t know what it is)_

_Zutto touku de koe dake… hibiite_

_(Far away, only the voice… echoing)_

_Sou… sore o guuzen to yoberu hodo tsuyoi jibun ja_

_(Yes… I’m not strong enough to call it a coincidence)_

_Nai koto wa shitteiru keredo mo… kimi o mitsuketa_

_(I know it doesn’t exist… but I found you)_

_Itsu datte doko ka fukanzen datta_

_(It was always incomplete somewhere)_

_Mirai ni hitsuyou nano wa kitto kaketeita piisu_

_(What we need in the future is the missing piece)_

_Kimi no koe bakari ga tashikani kikoete kurunda_

_(I can certainly hear only your voice)_

_Kodoku de iru koto o atarimae to omotteta kokoro ni_

_(To the heart that took it for granted to be lonely)_

_Deau made wa hanshin hangi deitayo dakedo ima wa chigau_

_(I was skeptical until we met, but now it’s different)_

_Yatto ore wa kimi o shitta_

_(At last I knew [you]...)_

The song that was continuing to play was “Lost Piece” by Ryota Osaka, and he quite enjoyed this song. Sometimes he would play it on repeat just because he wanted to hear it more than once. It felt like the song had a deeper meaning to what it felt like on the surface, and it always made Bokuto want to figure it out. What was a lost piece? Was it that void that everyone seems to have in their lives? Is it a lover? He would never truly know-- all he could do was infer. In his perspective, he liked to see the lost piece as someone you are bound to by fate. Someone who would love you and care for you until the end, someone who cared enough to stay by your side no matter what happens. Perhaps this was all an illusion-- a bad assumption. But deep inside, he wished it to be true. 

_I should probably get up now_ , he thinks, sitting up slowly. Suddenly, he hears a ringtone go off quietly. He grabs at the sheets until he finds his phone, looking at who was calling him.

_Oh_. He thinks, smiling. It was his favorite setter in the world. Akaashi Keiji.

He hastily presses the answer button and waits, eager to hear the soothing voice of his blue-eyed friend.

“ _Hello?_ ” a voice calls hesitantly. Bokuto grinned, listening to the tones of Akaashi's voice through his headphones. It was as if he was there with him, talking next to his ear.

“Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi! Why are you calling me?” he responds, closing his eyes to take in all of his voice.

“ _Hello, Bokuto-san._ ”

Oh, how he _loved_ it when he said his name.

“ _I just wanted to make sure you were getting the proper amount of rest since I know that you usually stay up all night around this time of the semester._ ”

“Don’t worry-- I will. Or, I’ll try at least.”

“ _..._ ”

“Akaashi?”

“ _Do you want to study together? I can understand most of your work since I’m in honors classes._ ”

Bokuto stopped for a moment, thinking about it. What should he do? Should he dress up? Should he prepare snacks? Where would they meet up anyway? His thoughts were interrupted as Akaashi called his name again. (Did he mention how much he _loved_ it when he called his name?)

“ _Bokuto-san?_ ”

“Yeah! We should totally study together! Where do you wanna meet?”

“ _Uhm, I was thinking about going to your house. I have your address from the last time we went to go out._ ”

Bokuto recalls this memory with fondness-- they had gone to get _dango_ from a sweet shop near his house, and later hung out by the park to play volleyball at the sand courts. Bokuto didn’t like the sand courts all that much because it made him feel unstable. He did, however, very much enjoy the way Akaashi’s lips curled up in a small smile after he tripped and fell in the sand.

“Oh, ok then. Do you want to come over now?”

“ _Yeah, I’ll be there soon._ ”

“Ok, I’ll see you then!”

“ _Yes-- I’ll see you soon Bokuto-san_.”

With that, the call ended.

_What should I do now? My room isn’t dirty-- I just cleaned it. I don’t think I have to style my hair-- it’s only Akaashi anyways. I don’t think anyone’s really seen my hair down like this-- I wonder if he’ll be surprised._

Looking at himself in the mirror, he decided that the simple hoodie and sweatpants he was wearing wouldn’t kill his reputation in front of his underclassman. He decided to set up a _kotatsu_ so both of them could fit their papers and textbooks on it, and also grabbed a few snacks from the cupboards. He was proud of his setup, and decided to take a mental break from homework and take a moment to scroll through social media before Akaashi arrived.

_________________________________________________________

  
  


When the doorbell rang, Bokuto practically jumped and ran to the door. He slowed himself down, breathing in and out to calm his nerves.

Apparently, his nerves weren’t prepared enough.

Akaashi stood in front of the door, a bookbag strung across his body. He wore volleyball shorts and an oversized hoodie, and his hair was a beautiful mess of curly, unruly hair that he _so_ wanted to run his hands through. Glasses were adjourned upon his nose, and his gunmetal-blue eyes were staring straight into his soul.

Bokuto was frozen still to say the least.

“--okuto-san.”

“Bokuto-san!”

Akaashi’s calls startled him out of his trance, and he awkwardly coughed and gestured inside.

“Sorry, you can come in now.”

“Has the exhaustion already gotten to you?” Akaashi asked, amused at Bokuto’s lack of response.

“N-no, not yet at least. It will later that’s for sure.” Bokuto responds, blushing with embarrassment. 

“Ok, well where shall we study? You have a very nice house by the way.”

“Thanks! We’ll study in my room-- I have a kotatsu set up in there.”

“Ok then.” Akaashi quietly followed him to his room, glancing every now and then at the pictures scattered around his house. Koutaro smiled at this, mentally adding this to his “fond memories” list. 

“Ok, here we are! You can just set your stuff down and we can start studying.”

“K.”

Akaashi began unpacking, and Koutaro moved all of his stuff to the side of the table. Getting comfortable under the kotatsu, he leaned on his hands behind his back and waited for the other to be finished. 

___________________________________________________

  
  


Akaashi was nervous. He hadn’t been to Bokuto’s house before, yet it had a sort of familiarity to it.

Maybe it was because of Bokuto.

He didn’t necessarily consider Bokuto to be _home_ per se, more like he found him to be extremely comforting. He had never really experienced that with anyone, so he didn’t know how to deal with it. Some might say he’s a bit lost in the head-- how can Bokuto be comforting when he’s so energetic and loud? Akaashi didn’t know either. One thing was for certain though-- Akaashi enjoyed his company. So that’s why he asked to study at his place. He was feeling a bit tired of homework, and he figured that spending time studying with a friend would make things feel a bit better.

Somehow, saying that in his head sent a pang of hurt through his body. Probably because he loved Bokuto enough to want to be much more than friends.

He didn’t dwell on it though-- he had other problems. Ever since Bokuto opened the door he couldn’t stop staring. He hoped the other didn’t notice. His dual-toned hair covered his eyes, making him look younger, and the way he would subconsciously brush it away was adorable. His clothes fit loosely on his muscled frame, and it comforted him to know he was able to see him so relaxed. His yellow eyes were dull and tired, but when he stared at Akaashi, they lit up like a campfire under a pale moon and a million stars. Especially when he first opened the door. 

Akaashi tried very hard to not blush under his gaze.

It was extremely difficult, but somehow he had managed to snap him back to reality. He blinked for a moment and blushed, embarrassed, and he felt a small smile tug at his lips.

“Has the exhaustion already gotten to you?”

“N-no, not yet at least. It will later that’s for sure.” 

They both began to walk into the house, pausing so Akaashi could leave his shoes by the door.

“Ok, well where will we study? You have a very nice house by the way.”

“Thanks! We’ll study in my room-- I have a kotatsu set up in there.”

“Ok then.”

Akaashi’s gaze lingered on all of the family pictures scattered around the different surfaces. His lips pull into a smirk as he looks at the picture of young Bokuto. He had a fisherman’s cap on, and a cute little yellow vest on his small body. Bokuto’s hair was dark, and it made sense that it was. Bokuto’s hair was dyed later on in his life anyways. _The Bokuto family probably went to go on a lake or something_ Akaashi thinks to himself, tearing his gaze away from the picture frame and following Bokuto into his room.

“Ok, here we are! You can just set your stuff down and we can start studying.”

“K.” Akaashi responds. He is surprised at how neat his room is, and begins to unpack his things. He notices snacks that have been set aside, and feels warmth spread through him. Bokuto had always been one for giving, though his acts were always overlooked. He knew that he practiced extra to not only improve himself but the team. He knew his teammates often forgot that one needs to pack up the gym before leaving, and ride a bus to go home. He knew Bokuto often masked his fatigue, and therefore Akaashi made him go home early some days in order to preserve his energy (as well as his own, of course-- he didn't have as much stamina as Bokuto did).

When he was done unpacking his textbooks, he looked over at Bokuto, only to find him leaning back on his hands, eyes closed. He then allowed himself to stare once more. His hair looked so soft, brushing against his cheeks. Under the table, their legs were just brushing, and his face looked tired but relaxed. After a few more moments, he decided to nudge him, ready for the study session to begin so he could distract himself with busywork. 

Unfortunately, that is not what happened. 

He couldn’t stop noting all of the habits that Bokuto had formed while studying. He liked to wave his pencil back and forth rapidly between his index and middle fingers. He liked to poke his tongue out of his mouth when he was focused, and he subconsciously reached for the mug and sipped thoughtfully on a particularly hard question. Keiji hadn’t really seen Bokuto this focused on schoolwork, and he was proud that somehow his presence was encouraging him to do well. Occasionally he had a few questions about things, and Keiji took the opportunities with gratitude and eagerness. 

Needless to say, he didn’t exactly get a lot of work done. He pretended to read in order for Bokuto to not question his efforts (or lack thereof, in this case), and silently enjoyed Bokuto’s relaxed figure. 

________________________________________________________

  
  


After a while, Akaashi began to feel his eyelids become heavy. Taking his glasses down from their perch on his nose, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, seeing bright patterns spring to life behind his eyelids. They had been going at it for a while, and somehow Akaashi had survived this long without coffee. Bokuto had done really well for a long while, rewarding the both of them with mochi and chips for their hard work at the end of a long session. Akaashi savored the texture and flavor of his mochi, and closed his eyes softly. Thinking about today’s progress, he was glad that he was actually able to get _some_ work done. He had managed to observe Bokuto without being caught, and he was glad for it. It would have been extremely embarrassing if he had been caught. Finishing his mochi and looking over at Bokuto, he noticed the fatigue on both of their faces. 

“I might leave now, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi called, causing the male to look at him with concern. It melted his heart almost instantly.

“It’s late though-- I have an extra futon if you want to stay. You can also borrow my clothes too.”

Akaashi considered this. He was pretty tired anyways-- he could always tell his parents he’s staying at his house for tonight. 

“Ok then, if that’s ok with you.”

“Yeah, that’s totally fine! My parents are out having a vacation from work-- they won’t be back until next month.”

“Oh, I see. Well, what clothes can I borrow?”

“Anything from the closet in there-- I don’t mind.”

“Thanks.”

“Mhm! The bathroom is the door at the end of the hall.”

Akaashi walked towards the closet, picked a particularly comfortable looking hoodie and sweatpants, and left for the bathroom.

___________________________________________________________

  
  


As soon as Akaashi left the room, Bokuto fell face first onto his bed. Akaashi Keiji was about to wear _his_ clothes, and sleep in _his_ house. He couldn’t feel any more elated than he did right now. The whole session he could feel his eyes on him, and it motivated him to get his work done. It was as if karma was rewarding him for his hard work, allowing him to have a sleepover with his favorite person in the entire universe.

When Akaashi walked through the door again, two futons were laid down, replacing the kotatsu. He admired Akaashi once more, noticing how his hair shined after his shower. He smiled giddily, noticing his hoodie on his setter’s slim frame. The sleeves hid his hands, making it even more adorable. It was quite large, but little did he know, Akaashi was enjoying it very much. 

“Why are there two futons on the ground, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

“Cuz’ I’d feel bad if I was on a bed and you were on the floor.”  
  
“You didn’t need to do that-- it’s ok.”

“I’d feel bad though!” he said, pouting.

“...” Akaashi stared at him, seeming to decide whether he would accept that response or not. “Ok, whatever you say. It’s your house anyways.” he said, laying down on one.

Turning off the light and settling onto his own futon, Bokuto closed his eyes and sighed. “Night, ‘Kaashi.”

“Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”

________________________________________________________

  
  


Bokuto woke up with a start. He just had a particularly scarring vivid dream, and he desperately sought comfort.

The next thing he did would have embarrassed him deeply, but maybe he didn’t care because he was still half asleep. He glanced over at Akaashi’s sleeping frame, looking at his peaceful and calm face. Carefully, he reached over and pulled him closer to himself by the waist. Sleepily opening the eyes that he so loved, Akaashi looked up at him. Slowly blinking, he began to realize the situation that he was in. Eyes widening, he began to blush significantly. Bokuto smiled, pulling him closer to his chest and resting his head on Akaashi’s gloriously curly mess of hair.

“Wh-what are you doing Bokuto-san?”

“You’re warm. I had a bad dream.” Bokuto murmured, tightening his hold on his setter’s waist.  
  
“That doesn’t explain why--”

“Shhhh.” Bokuto interrupted. “Just stay.”

Akaashi was silent for a moment. 

“Ok then…”

Bringing Akaashi closer to himself, Bokuto pressed his face into the crook of Akaashi’s neck, breathing in his scent. He smiled, pulling back and happily looking into his eyes. Akaashi stared back, his blush quickly taking over his face.

“You’re so cute ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto whispered, staring into the deep depths of his eyes. 

“W-what?”

Bokuto was wide awake now, realizing what he had said with deep embarrassment. He felt his cheeks heat in a matter of seconds, and he quickly attempted to cover it up.

“Uh-- I mean that’s-- I didn’t mean to say that I--” Bokuto stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously. Akaashi looked at him, not amused by his performance. Instead, he decided to be bold.

And by that, he meant kiss him.

The experience was indescribable. The setter’s eyes fluttered close, and Bokuto’s closed soon after. His lips were _impossibly_ soft, and he felt electricity rise from his core, making contact with Akaashi’s. He slowly reached his hands up to grab his cheek, and Akaashi threaded a hand into his hair, looping his other hand around his neck. Their lips moved so well together, and it left him breathless. Akaashi pulled back slowly, and Bokuto pouted. Their faces were flushed, and Akaashi stared at him questioningly. 

  
“What is it?”

“I didn’t want you to stop.” he responded, pushing their lips together. Warmth spread throughout the rest of his body, and he hummed into the kiss, pushing deeper into it. Akaashi responded by making a little noise, allowing Bokuto’s tongue to slip in. He explored the inside of his mouth, his tongue moving along with Akaashi’s as if they had done it a million times before. They parted, leaving a string of saliva between them. Akaashi put a sleeved hand in front of his mouth, looking away with his face tinted red. He laughed, pulling him impossibly closer and cuddling his body against his own. He tangled their legs together, and Akaashi reluctantly looked up at him.

“What does this mean now?” Akaashi asked hesitantly.  
  


“Well, I don’t know. Do you love me?” Bokuto asked, smirking a bit. 

Akaashi stared at him, giving him the look.

“Yes, of course I do-- what do you think I just did?”

“Then, do you wanna be my boyfriend then?”

“Of course I do.”

“Great!” Bokuto smiled widely, nuzzling his head into Akaashi’s hair. “You’re finally mine now.” 

  
Akaashi heated up yet again at his comment, and Bokuto laughed, earning a hand to the face. Pulling it towards his cheek, he closed his eyes, still smirking and holding Keiji by the waist. _I think I finally know who my lost piece is…_ Bokuto thinks, slowly becoming unconscious once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the translations aren't mine!!! Hyunna from YouTube takes all credit for that little section of the song I included in the story!!!
> 
> I'm so hyped for chapter 16 of boundless by crispy_scoliosis ahhhhhh  
> If you haven't already, PLEASe go check them out!!! They have a really great story going on for all us bokuaka lovers-- you won't regret it I swear :D
> 
> here ill even put the link to it-- go NoW. LiKe, RiGht NOw --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388121/chapters/64277425 
> 
> Don't be shy to leave a comment :D
> 
> Have a good rest of your day! -v-


End file.
